This invention relates to an automobile theft deterrent system. More particularly, the invention relates to a theft deterrent system for use with an automobile in which video cameras are strategically mounted within the automobile for recording activity within and around said automobile. The recording information is transmitted to a receiver device held by the owner for viewing of same.
The rate of automobile theft has unfortunately increased over the past decade. In an attempt to combat these thefts, many cars are equipped with audible alarms that serve to signal the automobile owner and others in the immediate area to the possible unlawful entry into the automobile. However, it has become very common to hear such alarms causing the alarms to often go unnoticed and undetected. Thus, it is very difficult to recover the car or the thief thereof. Because of the high rate of unsolved automobile thefts, the recording of activities surrounding and within the car can assist law enforcement officials in tracking the stolen car and apprehending the thief.
Thus, there exists a need for a theft deterrent system comprising a series of cameras which will provide still images and continuously recorded video images of scenes inside and external to the automobile for aiding in the recovery of stolen cars. The system may be easily installed in an automobile and serve to transmit information from the car to a hand-held receiver device. The receiver device may be held by the owner of the automobile or positioned in any location outside of the car.
In addition, there exists a need for effective monitoring of the rear portions of the automobile interior while driving. Children can get themselves into a great deal of trouble while a parent is driving just a few feet away. The present invention can allow the user/driver to effectively monitor children seated rearwardly within the automobile, to ensure their safety.
While the units currently available above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.